


I will always keep you safe

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual pairings, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mild Angst, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, abusive ex-boyfriend, friend michimiya, mentions of physical abuse, mild anxiety, not entirely canon, some american/canadian traditions like Prom, which is noted if you want to avoid it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Asahi x Reader:Your parents finally agreed to let you move schools for your last year of high school, which was how you ended up at Karasuno. This fic is a timeline of the noteable moments and changes made as you work through previous trauma and find friends and love again in your final year of high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I have tried to note anything that could be triggering in the chapter descriptions. There is a (not sexually graphic but could be bothersome for some people) flashback a few chapters ahead that I've noted in case you want to skip it, and some nsfw moments later on. Just in case anyone needed a heads up. 
> 
> I hope you like this enough to read til the end:)

Your alarm wouldn't go off for another half an hour, but you were wide awake; anxiously awaiting your first day at Karasuno. Leaning over in bed, you reached to turn off the alarm you set last night, and decided to just get up.

After a particularly rough couple of years, your parents had finally opted to send you to a new school in your 3rd year. You had planned to just get through the year on your own, blending into the background until you could be done with high school. The sooner the better.

You were living on your own now, since your little brother loved his school and you promised your parents you'd be fine on your own. It was only an hour train ride away so you could easily visit, and you'd probably be on your own in a year anyway for university so what was wrong with one year sooner? They'd taken a while to agree but they did; as long as you checked in regularly and if you needed, one of them would come stay with you while you finished the year. You just didn't want to be in that neighborhood anymore, or in your bedroom. 

The small apartment you'd found was only a short walk from school, and was close to all the places you'd need to regularly go. Luckily you'd saved some money from your summer job and your folks were helping you with rent so you could concentrate on your studies.

You pulled on your new uniform and made your way to the kitchen. Pouring yourself some cereal as you wondered how your day would go.

-

Walking into the school yard, you passed by groups of students laughing and greeting each other after their break. You kept to yourself, clutching the straps of your backpack nervously. Finally making it to the doors, you reached for one of the handles just as a larger hand reached at the same time and then quickly pulled away.

“Oh- Sorry” you said quietly, looking up at the tall boy next to you. He looked a bit older than you and had his hair pulled back into a bun.

“No- I wasn't paying attention, that was on me!” he said, stumbling over his words. He reached for the handle again but this time held it open for you. Timid of men that big, you nodded as thanks and quickly passed through the doorway into the school. You chose not to look back as you calmed your breathing. Noticing after that he seemed almost as flustered by your interaction as you were.

-

The morning passed somewhat quickly; your classes mostly just discussing what you'd be doing this semester. You sat alone in the back of the class every time, noticing the guy from before was in all of them. You could have sworn he was older than you, just based on his large appearance alone.

-

It was almost lunch time when your history teacher began passing out the class syllabus. You were staring out the window, lost in thought, when you felt a light tap on your hand that caused you to jerk forward quickly. The tall boy was briefly taken aback by your flinching response to his touch; he cleared his throat while he tried to compose himself quickly as he held out a stack of papers to you. Looking around, you realized what it was and took the pile from him hastily, nodding again as thanks. You had thought you were getting better at not being so hypersensitive but clearly yours was an overreaction since he retreated quickly back to his seat. You sighed to yourself, then took one page and passed the rest of the stack to the person next to you. Closing in on yourself, you felt a familiar tightness in your chest wave over you. You couldn't react correctly at all anymore and it felt so frustrating.  
-

Lunch time came and once again you found a spot on your own. You put in your ear buds, opened your lunch, and zoned out to the music.

-

Asahi was used to people assuming things based on his appearance, but you seemed overly jumpy. He was already feeling anxious about deciding not to return to volleyball this season, and now he was also worrying about what he could've done to scare you.

At lunch, Asahi made his way to an empty table. Glancing up, he noticed you sitting across from him. You were on your own, quietly nodding along to whatever you were listening to. A small smile graced his face as he began to eat his lunch. He was embarrassed but somewhat relieved that his constant worrying about volleyball was put aside until the bell rang, as he thought about you instead.

-

In the halls there were students advertising their clubs, though you already knew which one you'd want to join – but you still didn't plan to join it. You loved playing volleyball and you were pretty good at it. But your previous teammates were unkind, and only made your trauma worse at the time. You didn't want to try to make new friends at this point because you hadn't had much luck in the past. But you missed the rush of the game, the sting on your palm of your hand after a spike, the power it let you feel when you felt you had none in your real life.

You didn't want to spend the evening alone so you decided to go to the gym to watch the Karasuno teams practice while you studied. Just the familiar sounds of sneakers on the floor was a welcome embrace from all the new things around you. You continued to go back most days.

The girls team wasn't bad, though clearly they were a bit shorthanded. The captain was really good, she definitely was the only really passionate one on the court so far, so you mostly watched her as she ran the players through drills.

The boys team was also rough at first, trying to find their rhythm with the newer players. They didn't seem to mind you watching, though some would occasionally glance over curiously from time to time.

After a couple of weeks of going to class and then straight to the gym to watch practices, you noticed a familiar face standing outside the gym. He looked a bit less intimidating this time, almost sad? You weren't sure. All you knew about him were his quiet acknowledgements in class (to match yours) and an occasional smile. But you just couldn't figure him out yet, after initially reacting fearfully towards him.

He looked over when he noticed you staring, slowly raising a hand in greeting, a shy smile on his face. You were embarrassed from being caught, but raised your hand in response, adding a small and timid wave.

-

One day as the boys warmed up, about a month into the semester, you noticed more players on the court. The first one you noticed was an adorable spiky haired kid you'd never seen before; he was stretching enthusiastically and looked like electricity ran threw his body. The second was faced away from you, but was quite tall and broad-shouldered with his long hair tied into a familiar bun. Your thoughts switched around as you finally realized who it was.

You wondered why the two of them had only showed up today, trying not to focus too obviously on the taller of the two.

The practice was much more competitive than the last few had been. Split into two teams as they faced off against each other. The two new players, placed on the same team, seemed to be reading each others minds. You were really enjoying watching them play, slightly wishing you could also take part.

Having given up on your studies so you could watch, you'd gathered that your classmates name was Asahi, after hearing it yelled by the spiky haired boy. He seemed like he was holding back, but still hit the ball with impressive force.

Zoning out briefly, you felt a tap next to your foot; noticing the volleyball roll next to you. You looked up to see the whole group of boys watching you, causing you to slightly wince at the attention. Asahi gave you a clue when your eyes met. He nodded at the ball, raising his hands in preparation to catch it. Realizing you had to throw it back, you got out of your seat to pick up the ball. Since he was pretty far away, you tossed the ball up in the air and efficiently over-hand served it across the room. Asahi quickly caught it before it collided with his chest, stepping back, clearly not expecting the strength behind your toss.  
Hoping the attention would now leave you, as it left anxiety in it's wake, you quickly packed up and left the gym. You glanced down at your palm as you felt that familiar sting and smiled.

\- 

The next day, you decided to eat lunch outside; finding yourself a bench in the courtyard. It was warm out and the sun felt nice on your skin.

Mindlessly, you glanced over to the school just as Asahi and another classmate of yours - a handsome and sturdy looking boy with short black hair – left the gym. As they finished up their conversation, Asahi noticed you looking over at him, again. Quickly turning forward in embarrassment, you began to pack up your things.

“-You don't have to leave- I mean-” Startled, you turned to see your tall classmate as he jogged over to you, seemingly shy.

“Oh- I- I was done anyway” you stuttered out. This was your first actual verbal interaction with him, and even though he didn't seem like a stranger, you still felt apprehensive.

“Oh, okay-” he cut off, a slight blush swept across his cheeks. “I'm Azumane Asahi, by the way, we haven't formally met” he said as you stood up to leave.

“I'm L/N F/N, n-nice to meet you, Asahi” you gave him a weak smile, your nerves getting the better of you. You both began to walk towards the school together.

“You're new here, right?” he quietly asked, but looked at you attentively.

“Yeah. I- just started here a month ago.” You hated small talk, it made you feel self conscious. He held the door open for you once again as you walked into the school. 

Initially you had felt fearful of his size, since your ex was pretty big as well and he only used that to take advantage. But Asahi had a calm demeanor that didn't seem very scary, now that you really saw at him up close.

“Did you play volleyball at your last school? That serve yesterday was something else.” Asahi shy'd at the compliment he gave. You clutched at your backpack straps again for support, you hadn't spoken to anyone at school for more than a few seconds until now.

“Um, yeah I did. I played for a few years.. I really loved it. That's why I come to watch practice so much”

“Well if that serve was any indicator, you're really good. Why didn't you join the girls team?” he asked, seeming a bit more talkative as you walked up the stairs to your next class. You paused before responding.

“I didn't have a very good experience last year with my team.. and I guess I kind of hoped to just get done with high school as soon as possible.” you admitted.

“Oh.. well, I know Michimiya needs a couple more players- and I've known her for a few years so I can promise you she's nice.”

“She's the captain right? I love watching her play.” you responded fondly, “She seems really dedicated.”

“She really is. Maybe something to consider?” his eyes met yours as you walked into your classroom together. 

“I'll think about it.” 

-

You did think about it, all through class. You really did miss playing, and the girls team didn't seem to be a toxic environment. But joining would mean teammates, and would interfere with your whole plan to hide all year.  
Sifting through your thoughts, your eyes fell to the back of Asahi's head. Unexpectedly, you'd started to grow fond of him and you blushed as you shook your head. None of this was in your plans at all.

-

When you got to the gym that afternoon, the girls had just started a practice match similar to the boys' the day before. Asahi's words rang in your ears as you watched, you wanted to play so badly. Maybe things would be different, you thought, which seemed like wishful thinking but you still felt it.

After practice you decided to reach out, so you grabbed your bag and made your way to Michimiya. She glanced up from cleaning as you approached her. 

“Hi- I'm F/N, a-and I was just wondering if it's too late to join your team..?” you stood firmly, but your heart was racing with anxiety.

“Oh! Some of the boys told me about your pass the other day!” She changed her behavior to one of an excited puppy. “You always watch practices, how come you didn't join before?”

Valid question, but you still fumbled with your words. “I hadn't planned on joining any clubs this year.. but watching you guys has really made me miss it. And I'd really love to show you what I can do.” letting your confidence in your skills shine through. 

Her eyes lit up, “Well, we do need more players, and I like your attitude.” her hands moved to her hips. “So, what can you do?” her eyebrow raised in a playful challenge.

You dropped your bag onto the floor, picking up a nearby volleyball. The more you spoke to her the more you wanted to play- the more you felt some of your power returning. Feeling that familiar fire melt away the anxiety in your belly was such a good feeling. You walked back onto the court and spun the ball in our hands, you tossed it up into the air as you ran to smash it over the net with impressive power. Watching the ball bounce across the room, you looked back over to Michimiya who was looking at you with big starry eyes. Some of the other girls had stopped cleaning and were now staring at you with smirks on their faces. 

Michimiya ran over to you, taking both your hands in hers. “Please play for us??”

You nodded, placing your hand onto your neck bashfully as you genuinely smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback at the beginning of this chapter regarding some of the trauma the reader has experienced, if you'd like to skip over it just skip to the first -~-, it's not very long.
> 
> Also, vball starts! yay

That night, as you washed your dinner dishes, your thoughts fell to your previous year. Your ex was also a player, and the girls on your team really worshiped him; never understanding why he had gone after you. When you'd shown up to practice with a sprained wrist one day, they'd scolded you for being careless. When you tried to explain that it wasn't your fault, they told you to stop lying. These girls who you thought were your friends, completely disregarded your cry for help; even though you had real evidence this time. 

You were their best spiker but if you messed up all they could focus on was your mistakes, and phrases like “Why would he ever be with a girl like that” or “she's not even pretty” rang in your ears. You had began to feel like everything was really all your fault or it was you blowing things out of proportion; believing their cruel words. 

You had been afraid to leave your boyfriend at the time, continuing to be verbally abused for anything he didn't like, and pushed when you said 'no'. 

“Come on, any one of those girls would love to be in your place.” he'd say, hovering over you with his large hands wrapped around your wrists. You'd struggle beneath him but you knew you couldn't escape his grip. 

One night he had tried a few more times to get a positive response out of you, while you cringed at his touch, hoping he'd just hurry up and be done with you. Getting angrier with your obvious reaction, he looked over your partially undressed body with distaste. Hearing the door unlock downstairs, he pushed his body weight forcefully against your wrists, throwing them down as he got off you.

“I'm done with you, tease. Who'd want to be with a girl that looks like you anyway?” he scoffed as he looked you over once more as you lay flat on your back just as he'd left you. As soon as the door to your room slammed behind him, your eyes filled with tears as you crumbled into yourself in the quiet.

Rinsing out the sink, you glassed over the other experiences in your head, your heart feeling heavy and your previously sprained wrist aching in memory.

\- ~ -

You'd made your way back to your bedroom, clicking through the contacts in your phone. You lay down on your bed as the call went through. 

“Hello?”

“Hey dad, it's me” you eased, happy to hear a familiar voice.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?”

“I'm fine,” 

“How's school?” he asked, just as he always did.

“Good, I actually- I joined the volleyball team today..”

“What? F/N that's great!” you could hear him tell your mother away from the phone, hearing her positive reaction. “What changed your mind?” he asked, knowing how you felt about everything.

“I've been watching their teams practice, and I think I've started to feel a bit more comfortable here. I really missed playing and it turns out they needed players.”

“Sweetheart, I'm really proud of you for putting yourself out there. I think you'll feel better having sports back in your life.”

“Yeah, me too.” you smiled to yourself, starting to really look forward to your first practice.

-

The next day was joint practice when both teams shared the gym. You felt nervous as you entered, catching your captains eye. She jogged over to you with a small stack of clothes, your new uniform. 

“Do you have shoes? Knee pads? Or do you need to borrow some?” she asked happily.  
You lifted your gym bag and patted it to acknowledge you had our own. 

“Great! Go get changed and then we'll get started” Michimiya gave you a thumbs up and ran back to help set up the net with some of the boys. You hadn't seen Asahi yet but you felt a nervous twinge in your heart at the thought.

Quickly changing into your black girls uniform, which was comfortable but definitely showed off the body you usually tried to hide, you tsk'd at yourself in the mirror before leaving the changing rooms.

When you opened the door to enter the gym again, more players had arrived. The bang of the door closing behind you made you jump, looking up to see Asahi turn around at the sound.

Noticing your uniform, a big smile moved across his face. His eyes still looked kind but he definitely looked proud. You lifted our shoulders in an embarrassed shrug as he gave you a nod of encouragement.

-

The practice was intense, especially since you hadn't played in a while. The drills were hard on you but you welcomed the way your body responded with familiar actions.

Ending practice with a short boys vs girls match, you felt stressed since you'd never actually played with these girls before. You served well and saved a couple shots; they weren't keeping score but seemed to be a pretty close game so far. Now you were at the net, your favorite place on the court where you could spike. The boys captain, Daichi, served the ball over the net; the teammate behind you received it, sending the ball to the setter at your right. She set the ball, calling your name to let you know the ball was for you. You kept your eye on it as you jumped, hitting it straight to the floor on the opposite side. God, you had forgotten how strong you felt when you spiked.

Your setter reached for a high five with a huge smile on her face, “Wow, what an arm!” she said, as you reciprocated the high five. You glanced over to see where the ball landed, catching Asahi smiling at you with a sparkle in his eye.

You felt a mix of relief and confidence wash over, then moved back to your spot as the game finished it's rotation.

-

After practice you'd been invited to tag along with the boys to grab a snack. You quietly walked by Michimiya as everyone conversed around you. Stopping at a small convenience store, most of the players went in; you knew you had food at home and didn't have much spending money so you waited outside.

As the team returned outside with their snacks, Asahi approached you with 2 bottles of water- offering you one.

“Oh- Thanks, Asahi” you smiled at him timidly as you reached to take it.

“You played well today, I'm glad you decided to join.” He spoke softly to you, as he opened up his water bottle.

“Thanks for the words of encouragement before-” you fumbled with the lid on your drink, “It felt really good to play again.” You both smiled, settling into a comfortable silence as you drank your water.

-

You had began to open up more to your teammates and Asahi, even raising your hand in class a few times to answer the teacher; slowly feeling safer in your new environment. When you were on the court you felt powerful, unlike how you felt normally, and that lifted your spirits more every time.  
-

“Shh, leave me alone!” Michimiya said bashfully to one of the other spikers.

“Oh come on, you totally like Sawamura” the other girl teased.

“Even if I did it wouldn't matter, he doesn't see me like that. And besides, what about you and your silly crush on Kageyama?” Michimiya shot back playfully. Some of the other girls giggled at her comment.

“Hey- don't just blurt that out!” the girl looked slightly mortified.

The team was changing after practice and had fallen into true locker room talk. You continued to pack your bag when the conversation turned to you.

“What about you, F/N? You seem pretty friendly with Azumane.” your setter nudged your shoulder. Blushing bright red, your teammate realized your nerves and quickly added, “I mean, he IS handsome” 

“and TALL” your libero said excitedly

“and strong” another girl added.

You felt really awkward having not really had girlfriends, let alone anyone to talk to about this stuff.

“He's been really nice to me, and was the one that suggested I join the team. But I don't think he sees me like that.” I mean how could he? You weren't anything special, you thought, as your ex's expression of disgust crossed your mind. You went back to packing.

“Story of my life” Michimiya responded, taking the attention off of you and back onto her. You gave her a look of thanks as she nodded, your teammates continued to hassle her playfully.

-

It'd been a couple months now, nearing the new year. You'd played a few official games with the team and your studies were still manageable. You were surprised how smoothly things had been going, feeling weary that it might not last.

Of course you were right, and it was a harder night than you'd had in a while as you lay alone in your apartment. Your room at home was small; your double bed taking up a 3rd of the room. It was almost 2am when you awoke, feeling the familiar darkness that you'd been able to mostly ignore the last couple weeks. Feeling a deep loneliness sitting heavy on your chest, you reached for your phone for distraction. 

When you clicked through your apps, tears began to form in your eyes. It had been a while since you'd had that nightmare and you were frustrated by how much it still effected you. Feeling the ghost of his body on yours. Why did this still bother you so much? Other people had been through much bigger trauma than you, you thought, and it could've been much worse. You continued to belittle and invalidate your feelings in your mind when your phone buzzed.

“Can't sleep?” Asahi's chat bubble popped up on the screen in front of you.

Your friendship consisted mostly of knowing and comforting silent acknowledgements,sometimes talking in class or eating lunch with your teammates. But now it was the middle of the night while you were fragile, and you felt another pang in your heart at his consideration to message you.

“No” you responded, not sure what to say at this hour.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he messaged back.

You thought to yourself for a minute before responding, not really wanting to dump all this on him. 

“Thanks but it's okay. Just happens sometimes” you felt a bit guilty for your lack of honesty but you still felt guarded around people. “how come you're up this late?” you asked, changing the subject to him.

“Oh- well.. I guess sometimes my thoughts get really busy, and it makes it hard to fall asleep.”

“I know the feeling” which you did. “Thanks for checking on me though.” you wrote.

“It's no problem, F/N. I'm always here if you need.”

You smiled to yourself, snuggled under your blanket. Could he really be as nice as he seemed? You still felt apprehensive but he really seemed like he was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please leave me a comment here or at the end and let me know your thoughts. I'm a developing writer and comments are helpful to know what I did well/need to work on. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the main hurt/comfort of the fic. It's more emotional hurt but there is a confrontation that Asahi helps the reader out of.

It was new years eve and you'd opted to join your team for the evening to celebrate instead of spending it alone like the year before.

You zipped up your jacket and made your way to the shrine. It was bustling with people which made you feel a bit overwhelmed, reaching for your phone to call Michimiya.

“F/N!” a familiar voice cut through the crowd. You looked up from your phone to see Asahi across the path, as he made his way towards you. He was all bundled up in a dark winter jacket and a scarf.

You felt relieved to see a familiar face, as you managed a small wave.

“I didn't expect to see you here!” you said happily as he approached.

“Yeah, Michimiya invited the guys team too, hope that's okay,” he sounded hopeful, as he gave you a sweet smile.

“Of course it is- I was actually just going to call her to see where everyone was.” you motioned to your phone.

“Oh, follow me! I was on my way back to the group now anyway,” he shyly reached his hand out for you to take, “So we don't lose each other” he reassured.

You decided to take it, feeling surprisingly safe with his large gloved hand around yours. He gently pulled you through the flocks of people.

Finally seeing your teams, he let go of your hand before they could see. You felt a bit disappointed at the loss of his hand in yours, but made sure to wave at your friends as you approached.

-

The evening went fairly quickly; sharing some laughs with your teammates and occasionally locking eyes with Asahi. You'd hoped your blush was hidden by the cold air on your cheeks.

Everyone was now sitting at some outdoor tables as they finished up their snacks. 

“I'll be right back,” you nudged Michimiya on the shoulder, “Just going to go to the bathroom, okay?” you pointed to the edge of the shrine where the toilets were set up. 

“Okay, we'll wait here for you.” She said with a smile, getting back to her conversation with your setter. You made your way down the busy path towards the bathrooms.

Lost in thought as usual, you put on some hand sanitizer after using the bathroom. You opened the door to leave when you immediately stopped in your tracks.

“Well well well..” he said, “look who it is!”

Your ex had stopped on the path, surrounded by old teammates, as your throat felt like it might close up. You had started to forget just how he made you feel. Your stomach began to turn as your body responded in fear.

He motioned for his group to hang back as he came right up into your space, they laughed with each other as they walked a few paces away. You looked at him, wide eyed, as his hand reached out and gripped your arm. 

“What are you doing here, F/N?” he pried, running his tongue over his teeth in a dark smile. “Did you miss me that much?”

You shook your head, trying to pull away from him, unable to get words out.

“Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?” his grip tightened on your bicep.

He smelled exactly the same as you remembered, his breath hot on your cheek as he bent down to nuzzle against your neck. You squirmed at his touch, tears threatening to pour from your eyes as you visibly cringed from his closeness.

“Hey!” 

Both of you looked up to see Asahi walking quickly towards you. Your eyes widened, hoping he'd realized what was happening.

Asahi reached you both in only a few strides and immediately grabbed your ex by the front of his shirt, pulling him off you. Asahi pushed him calmly but forcefully away and stood between you 

“Don't touch her,” his voice was low and protective.

He had one hand still bunched in the guys shirt and the other held out to guard you, nudging you slightly behind him. Your heart was in your throat, pounding from fear and anxiety. 

“Whoa! Take it easy, man! That's my girlfriend” your ex said, trying to free himself from Asahi's grip.

You reached to hold the back of Asahi's coat, hoping he wouldn't believe him.

“Sure didn't look like that to me” he continued, harsh but firm.

Asahi was actually an inch or two taller than your ex, and he was definitely using that to his advantage. You'd never seen this side of him before, but somehow it didn't scare you.

“What's your problem?! Picking a fight over some piece-of-shit girl” the shorter of the two giants grimaced as he looked at you, spitting at your feet as you flinched into Asahi's back.

Asahi shoved him enough that he fell to the ground, letting go of his shirt. He kept a defensive arm out towards your ex when he tried to get up, in warning. Keeping you on the other side of him, Asahi quickly lead you away from the group.

You were shaking and tears finally began to fall; you couldn't help it. He kept a hand in the middle of your back as he lead you through a nearby path to a bench. He helped you sit, then sat next to you protectively.

“I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't scare you.” he held his hands out as though you were a scared puppy.

What? Him? Scare you? You couldn't think straight as your tears continued to fall. You covered your face with your mittens, shaking your head.

He seemed to get the message, as he waited by your side while you composed yourself.

“Thank you,” you said after a couple minutes. Realizing you now had one hand clutched tightly in one of his.  
“Don't- Really don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help.” he said quietly. You nodded, still a burn in your throat and water in your eyes.

“Are you okay.?” he moved his other hand gently to your cheek, using his gloved thumb to wipe some of the tears from it.

“I think so.” trying to act more composed than you felt, you gave him a small smile.

Seeing the anxiety still present behind your eyes, he began to slowly trace shapes on your hand with his thumb. You sat like that for another few minutes, while your emotions began to slow.

“Can I walk you home?” Asahi asked after a bit. You nodded.

He stood first, reaching both his hands out to you. You took them and stood up. He kept one hand in yours again as you began to walk back down the path. Asahi pulled out his phone with his free hand, causing you to looked up at him, confused. 

“Just going to let the group know that I'm walking you home, so they don't worry where we went.” he reassured. 

“Oh, -thank you.” you mumbled as he typed and sent the text. You watched the ground as you walked together away from the crowd.

You quietly showed him the way to your apartment, still holding his hand like it was your life line. By the time you made it there, both of you were damp from the wet snow. 

“Do you want to come in and dry off..?” you asked as you hesitantly looked up at him, really not wanting to be alone but not knowing how to ask for that.

“Won't your parents be bothered by me coming over this late?” he questioned, looking back to you.

“I live alone. My parents live on the other end of the city.” you admitted, still weak from the evening's stress.

“You live alone?” he suddenly seemed protective again.

“I didn't want to live at home anymore.” you responded, being intentionally vague.

Asahi seemed conflicted, still keeping his hand in yours. “Are you sure you're okay with me coming in?” he spoke carefully.

“I think so. If you don't have anywhere else you need to be.” you were really struggling to be clear about not wanting to be alone.

You briefly tightened your grip on his hand, prompting him to nod that he would.

-

You let go of his hand only to unlock the door, Asahi followed closely behind you. Neither of you had any idea of the time, unsure if it was even the new year yet. You both stripped off your winter clothes; your socks, pants and hair still wet from the snow fall.

Asahi followed you down the hall through your small apartment to what he assumed was your bedroom; He gulped at the thought, but stood strong. He waited in the doorway with his hands in his pockets as you made your way to the dresser.

He looked around your small room at the coziness of it all. A couple pictures on your wall, your bed, a desk, and your dresser were all that fit.

You returned to him with a dry pair of socks, some sweatpants you hoped would fit, and a plain t-shirt. Asahi looked confused for a moment.

“They're my dads, he stays here sometimes to keep me company.” You lifted the clothes into his arms.

“If you want to shower, you can.” finally making eye contact with him, “It's just across the hall in the bathroom.” you pointed in it's general direction.

“Do you want to? First? I'll wait.” he asked, seeing your reddened, tired eyes. You nodded, too exhausted to offer it back as a polite host.

-

The hot water felt good on your sensitive skin. Feeling like you could fall apart at any moment, you quickly washed your hair and rinsed off. You felt sluggish and anxious as you stepped out of the shower.

You wrapped a large towel around yourself under your arms so it draped just above your knees and made your way back to your room. Asahi, still in his damp clothes, was sitting at your desk with his phone in hand. When you placed your clothes in the hamper, he looked up. At first he almost looked away to give you privacy, but when his eyes glossed over you briefly, he stood up and walked towards you.

Your breath caught in your throat as you wrapped your arms around yourself in a protective but insecure manner.

“Is that from today?” he spoke as his eyes fell to your arm. You hadn't looked in the mirror so you hadn't even noticed the large bruise forming around your bicep.

“Oh.. I guess so.” glancing at it, you felt almost indifferent, like it didn't even matter anymore. “But don't worry, I'm fine.” you felt your eyes burn again. “You can use the shower now, Asahi.”

“What's going on, F/N? Who was that guy?” Asahi's voice was firm again. Normally not one to pry but this just wasn't okay.

Looking away, you fidgeted in your towel. “I guess we used to go out.”

“Is that why you left your last school? Did he treat you poorly?” he looked almost desperate.

“Yeah” you continued to ignore his eyes.

“Yes to which? One or both?” he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

“Both.” 

Asahi's stomach dropped, he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him.

“But I'm okay now,” you found yourself trying to reassure him. “I probably made too big of a deal out of it anyway.” 

You walked passed Asahi over to your dresser, feeling so tired, leaving him to consider everything you'd just shared.

“How can you say that? I saw how you looked at him. That was fear.” He turned back towards you as you pulled a large t-shirt over yourself, having given up on hiding from him at this point because you assumed he'd probably bail on you soon. I mean, why would anyone stay?

Asahi wasn't even paying attention anymore as he walked over to you. You looked and felt defeated, self esteem in the toilet for the night. He cautiously put his hands on your shoulders, looking into your eyes for reassurance that it was okay to touch you.

Your eyes immediately filled with tears again as he leaned in to embrace you tightly; you accepted it, unsure why he was still there but feeling desperate for the offered comfort.

“It's okay.” he cooed, nuzzling comfortably into your hair. A small choke came from your throat as your hands gripped at the back of his shirt.

After this round of tears had slowed, he slowly pulled away. Using his thumbs to wipe your cheeks again.

“Do you- Do you want me to stay?” Asahi seemed cautious still, but somehow he felt like this was the right question to ask.

You nodded with your fragile smile, sniffling and keeping your hands on his shirt.

-

When Asahi left to go shower, you held yourself as you looked around your room. You wandered to sit on your bed, checking your phone. 11:48 pm. It wasn't even midnight yet, even though your evening felt painfully long.

You spread out your pillows so he would have one too. Realizing how much you put him through tonight, why and how was he still here? And how did you not feel scared that this guy was in your shower this late at night?

Pulling your knees to your chest, you pulled the comforter over your legs. You heard the shower turn off, and a minute later Asahi walked into your room in the clothes you'd given him. Besides the sweats, which he'd rolled up to just under his knees, everything seemed to fit alright.  
He draped his jeans and shirt over the chair at your desk and made his way over to you, sitting on the edge of your bed.

“I can sleep on the floor or the couch if you want? I don't mind”

You shook your head. “Would it be okay if you.. slept in here, with me?” finally finding a shred of courage, or maybe desperation again, to ask. Your exhaustion made your normal shy filter pretty non-existent at the moment.

Asahi hoped you'd say that, so he nodded. He got up to turn your bedside lamp on and walked to the door to turn off the overhead light. Closing the door to your room, he returned to you. 

You moved to the side closest to the wall, lifting the blanket to let him in next to you. As soon as he got in, you turned into him, catching him slightly off guard. He settled and wrapped his strong arms around you as you curled into him. You let out a jagged sigh as your outer hand gripped softly at his shirt. Asahi stroked your back with his outer arm, soothingly. He glanced at the clock to see it was 12:01 am.

“F/N?” he asked quietly, looking down at you snuggled into him. You were breathing smoother now, completely asleep. He chuckled to himself before reaching to turn off the bedside lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts here or at the end. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter just surrounding relationship changes between Asahi and the reader. Fluff!

Asahi awoke the next morning, taking a second to remember where he was. You were curled up facing the wall, still asleep. He smiled as he took the moment to look at you. Your H/C hair was messy against your pillow, and you looked so small. He moved down to spoon around you gently, leaving a bit of space between you, one arm under his head and the other tracing the seam on the side of our pajamas.

Recalling the events of last night, he couldn't believe that anyone could lay a hand on you, or say such horrible things. He grazed his fingers over the now darkened bruise on your arm. He grimaced at the sight, feeling a protective anger fill his chest again. Asahi didn't like feeling angry, it wasn't a normal feeling for him. As he pondered the evening, you finally stirred; leaning back enough to see his face as you yawned.

“Why the grumpy face?” you asked, noting his very concerned expression mixed with some definite angry eyebrows. You snickered, curling back down towards the wall as you let out a breath.

Asahi hadn't realized his face was all crumpled up, so he let go of his expression as his heart raced a bit at the sound of your giggle. You leaned back into his chest and he wrapped an arm loosely around you. You hadn't slept that well in months; Maybe it was his body heat, or simply that you actually felt safe.  
Realizing this, you turned yourself over to face him, still under the warmth of the comforter. He looked at you as he readjusted his arms, wondering what was on your mind.

You played with the fabric of his shirt in front of you, trying to figure out how to say what you wanted to say.

“I'm sorry if in the last few months I ever seemed cold.. towards you.” you began.

“That's okay. I guess I was just worried you were scared of me at first.. I'm pretty used to that. But it's not like you were ever mean to me, just..” he trailed off as he realized a few things.

You looked up into his troubled eyes, wanting to stop his worried thoughts.

“For a while I've been more.. weary towards men your.. size. Just, cause my- my ex was pretty tall too.” you tried to explain. He nodded, clearly understanding.

“But I-” you made him look at you instead of concerned and off in his mind somewhere. “But I'm not scared of you, Asahi. I actually feel... safe” you gave him a look of reassurance. “Instead of scared, I feel protected.”

“You are safe- with me.” he finally spoke, still holding you at the waist. “I wouldn't ever hurt you, you know that right?” you did, but it was still nice to hear it out loud. You nodded, smiling so warmly he thought his heart my burst.

-

After that night you talked everyday. He'd check in to see how you were, you'd ask him the same. Once school started back up you were feeling a bit better. You actually had a few friends, and you had Asahi. Though you weren't quite sure what your relationship was quite yet. He'd started to walk you home after school which gave you more time together.

Instead of eating alone at lunch, he began to join you. Today you had opted to eat in your classroom.

“F/N?” Asahi turned to you, holding his sandwich in his hands. 

You looked back, “What's up?”

“Um, would you have time to meet for dinner with me.. this week? I was hoping to talk to you about something.” he had turned a lovely shade of pink.

You were slightly confused, unsure what that something might be, but dinner with Asahi sounded nice.

“Okay.” you answered with a small smile.   
-

Asahi and you had decided to go to a small cafe near your house. Nothing too fancy, which you appreciated. As you brushed your teeth before you left, your mind began to wander. What did he want to talk about that he couldn't talk to you about at school? You still weren't sure what to think.

You let your thoughts wander further to Asahi. His eyes were dark and kind, his smile was shy. But watching him on the court showed his determination, his bravery. Your heart did a little flip in your chest at the thought. You'd tried to avoid change and contact with others but you didn't want to avoid it with him. Your cheeks flushed as you sorted through your thoughts.

You loved him.

Not just because he was there to help you before, but because of all the other moments too. He was kind, and made you laugh. He never forced your comfort zone, and besides that one night he hadn't made any moves. Though you both stood closer together whenever possible, sometimes brushing shoulders or hands. And even though you greatly appreciated this, you did want more. But unsure of how he felt, you hadn't done anything yet.

Michimiya texted just as you were about to leave. 

“You could always be honest?” she wrote.

“I'm afraid it would ruin what we have though, what if he doesn't see me that way?” you'd gone over this before.

“Believe me. It's obvious how he is with you. He's understanding; I think it'd be worth it.”

She was probably right, he was understanding. But you still felt worried.

-

Asahi waited just outside your apartment on the sidewalk. He waved as you came down the stairs. Your heart fluttered in your chest at the sight of him all bundled up with a smile. How could he be so big and tall and yet so... soft, all at once? You skipped over to him, trying not to let your excitement shine through too much.

-

Dinner was fine. You ate your meals and there were no lulls in conversation; but you were no closer to knowing what he wanted to talk about. 

“So were you still planning on telling me whatever it was you wanted to say tonight?” you turned to him as you stopped in front of your apartment building. 

He raised his hand to scratch his neck, blushing as always. You looked at him curiously, but also knowing your blunt delivery probably wasn't helpful.

“It's okay, I can wai-” you began, but were interrupted as he'd leaned down to kiss you. Surprised, you hadn't even kissed him back when he pulled away.

“Wha- what was that for?” you asked, touching your lips with the tips of your fingers.

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about.” he stepped back but stayed close. “I spent all day trying to find the right words but my mind couldn't settle.”

“The words for what..?” 

“I think.. I think I can make you happy.” Asahi took your hands in his.

You reciprocated, feeling a little winded. 

“..You already do” you spoke softly again, now blushing. Momentarily deciding to throw caution to the wind. 

“I think I love you, Asahi” you said, just passed the point of no return now. Slowly lifting your eyes to meet his. You felt a bit like laughing.

Asahi smiled so sweetly at your response. Stepping forward, keeping eye contact to make sure it was okay, he leaned in to kiss you again. This time it was slow and you leaned into him right away. Your hands were now tucked to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around you.

You broke the kiss and let your foreheads touch while you caught your breath. Asahi let out a big sigh of relief, causing you to giggle. 

“I know that I love you, F/N.” he said with the biggest smile on his face, still forehead to forehead. Your heart felt too big for your chest, like everyone in the world could hear it pumping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty nsfw in parts - pretty much the whole thing - so if that bothers you you can skip over it. Though I do recommend reading the beginning since there is conversation beforehand that might be good to read.

After that you spent as much time together as possible. In class, cheering eachother on at volleyball games, hello kisses, goodbye kisses, and no-reason kisses. You had no idea a relationship could be like this. Still expecting something to change or to wake up only to have it all be a dream, but that never happened.

Even though you lived alone, things with Asahi still hadn't gone passed a certain point. Usually you'd make out on the couch or your bed, but he always followed your lead. And just feeling his arms around you made you feel like flying.

Tonight hadn't been any different. After dinner you'd curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Though you hadn't been paying attention for the last 20 minutes because you were now horizontal on the couch with your hands in your boyfriends hair. Asahi had a firm grip around your middle as you kissed. Slowly he trailed from your lips to your neck while your arms wrapped around him. You were wearing a comfortable dress, and noticed it had been a while since he'd gone anywhere near the hem.

The last time, a few weeks back, he started to but you'd pulled away. Simply out of habit and because your body confidence was still pretty shot, unsure he'd like what he saw. But now you were almost disappointed that he wasn't going near it no matter how hot and heavy the moment was. And your body was definitely craving the contact.

Asahi pulled away, noticing your lack of attention, just enough to show the concern in his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, searching your eyes in hopes that he hadn't crossed a line.

“I was just thinking..” you started, realizing that wasn't really what you should be doing while making out with your big strong boyfriend.

Asahi leaned to his side against the pillows, you still lay on your back; he placed his outside hand on the fabric over your stomach.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked genuinely. Leaning his head on his other hand.

Now seemed like as good a time as any.

“I know we haven't really talked about sex-” you managed to get that out, so far he was still listening, “-and I was just wondering your thoughts..on that?”

Asahi turned a bit pink.

“What about it?” he settled more into the couch, clearing his throat to keep his composure.

“I guess, how you feel about us.. doing it at some point? Have you thought about it?”

He let out a slight chuckle, still rosy cheeked. “I mean, of course I've thought about it. But I'd never do anything until you felt comfortable. I hope you don't think I'm not okay with this- I'm very okay with this.” he kissed your belly where his hand had been.

“Did you ever think I wasn't.. comfortable?” you felt bad asking, knowing how you'd kept a distance in the past.

“I mean, with what happened with your..-” he trailed off, eyes searching your face, “and the few times things have started to.. lead somewhere, you didn't seem to be comfortable so I didn't want to push.” he was being honest, and there wasn't even a hint of resentment in his voice.

“I just, I get very aware anytime my clothes coming off becomes a potential option. I- It's not that I don't want to do these things with you- I do!” you touched his cheek in reassurance.

“I guess a part of me still believes what he used to say to me. And- I feel like you won't like what you see, because he didn't.” you looked down at his hand on your belly, feeling guilty for concerning him because you were self conscious.

“If that's the issue, I can assure you, you won't have anything to worry about. I already think you're gorgeous.” he leaned in to kiss your cheek. “Like, how-did-I-get-so-lucky gorgeous” 

You smiled, bashfully, your blush made him feel more at ease. God, you wanted him, you really did. 

So you followed your gut and leaned in to kiss him, hard. Your hand moved to his arm, while his hand lightly bunched the fabric on your stomach. When you finally pulled away he looked a bit out of breath.

“You know.. even though I'm not ready for you to see me.. that doesn't mean that you can't touch me.” your words surprised you a bit, but the honesty just kept coming and you let it.

Asahi looked you in the eyes again, trying to figure you out. He really wanted to touch you more, he'd thought about it so many times, but he was so afraid of going too far.

You could see the apprehension behind his eyes, but could feel the heat between his legs stiffen at your words. Realizing you had to set the pace, you moved your hand down his chest and tucked your fingers into the top of his jeans; leaning in to kiss his neck. He shivered at your touches, his hand now holding your waist harder.

“F/N-” he whispered in hesitation.

“Don't worry, I'll stop if I need to. I trust you.” you whispered back to reassure him. He paused for a few seconds to read your face, and then leaned to catch your lips in his.

You gripped each other messily as you moved yourself over and on top so you were straddling his waist. Your panties were wet where they met the hardness under his jeans. Asahi let out a groan as you shifted your weight. 

This felt okay- No, this felt good. Really good. 

Asahi's hands lay on your thighs but still wouldn't migrate under your dress where your body wanted them. You met his eyes as he watched you above him. Taking his hands and moving them both just a bit further up, hoping he'd take your lead again.

He began to massage your thighs as you bent down to kiss him again. 

You helped pull off his sweater so you could feel his arms, feeling his muscles tense at your touch. Kissing deeper still, you were always a sucker for Asahi in a t-shirt. 

Finally his hands began to wander further under your dress, which made you quiver. Soon they held both sides of your ass as you now ground down on his pelvis. You felt strange, having never been touched like this while feeling so loved; it was good strange. Your heart was loud and his hold felt like electricity.

Asahi held your hips as you rocked on top of him. You could feel him pressing through his pants, stiff against you. Moving down slightly, you reached a hand to cup over his crotch. His head fell back into the pillow at your touch, swallowing hard.

You massaged over top of the fabric, pressured but tender against him. His breath caught in his throat, as he grasped at your hips hungrily. Watching over him, you let your hand migrate to his waistband to push it down enough for you to fit your hand in just over his boxers. His dick was so hard, which made you just want to keep going.

He groaned, trying to keep his composure but failing. “F/N, I'm- I'm gonna come if you keep doing that-” 

Leaning over him, you whispered, “Come for me, Asahi” in his ear. Continuing your motions a little harder now as his hips bucked under your touch.

He moaned at your words while you peppered kisses over his neck and jaw. His breath caught again and you could feel his grip tighten on your hips as he thrust one more time into your hand. You continued your touches, feeling him come apart through the fabric as you road through his orgasm together.

Letting out a sigh, he moved his hands into your hair. He sat up with you in his lap, kissing your jaw and cheek as you moaned quietly in heat.

His whole body buzzed at the sound. Asahi took you by the waist and moved you so you were now on your back, leaning over you. Your legs naturally framed each side of his hips as his hands pushed up your dress just enough.

“Asahi” you whispered, breathless, feeling his mouth hot on you. 

He slowed his movements to look you over as if asking for permission. One hand had made it's way dangerously close to wear your fire burned. You wanted him to touch you so badly.

“Please?” you squirmed underneath him, trying not to sound quite as needy as you felt now after watching him come undone beneath you.

He moved his hand so it lay over your underwear, feeling you over the cloth. You slowly moved against his hand in desperation. Seeing you like this made Asahi feel lightheaded; he wanted to give you everything.

Asahi moved your underwear to the side, just enough for him to slide his finger passed. You whimpered quietly as he slowly slid them between your slit, sliding over your clit.

“Asa-hi” you moaned, as you writhed below him.

He pushed one finger in, as your legs freely spread wider . Feeling just how wet you already were, he pushed in a second. Your body reacted so beautifully, so he began to slowly pull out and push back in. He leaned down to kiss you while you dreamily tried to kiss back, falling in and out of control of yourself.

You started to feel it in your stomach. Because you hadn't ever orgasmed with another person before, you started to feel overwhelmed. Opening your eyes to meet his, you looked for some kind of reassurance as you grasped his shoulders.

Asahi's loving eyes met yours, a little darker now. He had sweat on his brow and his hair was pushed over one shoulder. He leaned in to kiss your cheek; reminding you that everything was okay.

Feeling a heat in your body start to pool, you moved one hand down to rub your clit; since his other hand was busy keeping his balance over you.

“Soon” you said under your breath as he added a third finger. You were panting, both in a steamy daze.

The added finger gave you what you needed to push against. You rubbed your fingers over your clit a bit faster, clenching your eyes shut to focus.

“Could you talk to me.?” you quietly requested, struggling to keep your thoughts in one place.

He nodded, leaning in closer.

“You feel so good, F/N” Asahi whispered, “So warm.” you shivered at his breath.

“More” you struggled to say, but you were so close and wanted his words in your ear.

Asahi re-steadied himself over you, his hand keeping up with your hips.

“Does it feel good?..Having me inside you?” he continued. You nodded quickly.

“Good, use them. Their yours.” he pushed his fingers in a little harder and a little deeper, curling them up slightly. Your body writhed in pleasure, moving into them.

“That's my girl” his voice was low and rough, it sent goosebumps down your neck. It was so far from his naturally calm voice, but you really liked it.

Finally it hit, causing you to tighten your grip on his shoulder with your free hand. He kept pumping through your orgasm as you came.

When the wave slowed, you quivered; So much was racing through your body and mind. Asahi removed his fingers slowly, leaning in to kiss you tenderly.

“Was that okay?” he asked quietly after a moment.

“That was..” you couldn't find a word or anything to describe how you felt in that instant. Everything had been comfortable, and everything had felt wonderful. You just pulled him down into a kiss instead of trying to finish your sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very non-canon tradition of PROM. I just really loved the idea of getting them all dressed up and feeling romantic. Hope that's okay :P

Your third year was nearing it's end. Spending most of it with Asahi, and volleyball practice and games with the girls; it felt like you were becoming yourself again.

-

“Hey!” Michimiya sat down next to you at your group table for lunch.

“What's up, Miya?” you asked, turning away from Asahi while he talked with Nishinoya and Ryuu about their last game.

“Do you have a prom dress yet?” she asked, starting to blush.

“No, I don't. Wh-WHY??” you started to freak out a bit, looking at your friend excitedly.

She immediately turned red. “So.. Daichi asked me to prom..” she tried to cover her huge smile.

“Oh my gosh! Michimiya, that's amazing!!” you said, a bit too loudly, now bouncing in your seat.

“I know. I really didn't expect it, but I'm really excited! Except I still don't have something amazing to wear” she went between excited and stressed pretty quick.

“You have to look incredible. Let's go looking tomorrow!” you had been putting it off because shopping sucks, but suddenly now you were really excited.

-

Asahi had already asked you but you hadn't found a dress on your own yet either. But with Michimiya's help, you both were able to find what you were looking for. Her dress was a floor length, dark blue evening gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and showed off her slim curves beautifully.

Yours was a knee length, black lace cocktail dress. It made you feel like an old-Hollywood starlet.

“So what's your plan for the day of?” Miya asked as you both walked towards the train station to go home. 

“Nothing fancy. Asahi's parents are letting him take the car and he's going to pick me up and we'll go to prom from my place. What's about you?”

“Well.. Daichi sort of wants to take a limo..” she smirked, “and we sort of hoped we could all go as a group?” 

You chuckled at the cliche. “I'll check with Asahi, but I'm definitely in” 

She looked so excited, and you were steadily looking forward to that night more.

-

You zipped up your dress, trying not to mess up your beautiful hair. Your mom had given you a bit of extra money to have it done and now it was curled romantically just like the starlet your dress made you feel like. Stepping in front of the mirror, you stopped to look at your reflection.

Even though you still felt like yourself, you weren't the same person you were the year before. Your self esteem had gotten better, not all the way of course, but it was now at a more reasonable level. Your heart was full, and you actually felt beautiful when you looked at yourself all dressed up.

The doorbell rang, knocking you out of your head. You slipped on your heels, took one last look in the mirror, and then made your way to the front to open the door.

Asahi stood tall in a classic black suit with a crisp white button up underneath. The suit was tailored to perfection to fit his large, strong frame. You'd picked out a smooth black tie to match, and his hair was tied back in his usual low bun. Accessorizing with his usual blush dusted across his cheeks.

For a moment you both stood speechless at the sight of each other. Asahi had thought about what you might look like but he couldn't have dreamed up how you beautiful you looked at this moment.

“..how do I look..?” you finally asked, moving a loose piece of hair behind your ear.

He held out a hand to you. “Perfect.”

The blush moved to your face now, as you placed your hand in his. “You look pretty wonderful yourself.”

-

The limo was filled with teammates from both your teams. People you considered to be your friends.

Daichi and Michimiya were sat the furthest in. He had a blue bow-tie to match her dress, which she looked beautiful in. They looked shy but happy; Miya gave you a soft smile as you sat down.

Nishinoya was sat in the middle next to a familiar, similarly short girl with blue hair from your class. Both also wore black and were laughing together while his hand held hers.

And then Kiyoko, the beautiful 3rd year manager, had asked Ryuu. She wore a long red gown and looked so glamorous. Ryuu was looking handsome and starry-eyed tucked in next to her.

The drive was quick but fun. It was a tight fit so you were curled right next to your date. He'd wrapped one arm around your hips to keep you from being jostled around.

The prom was busy and bustling; the speeches emotional and sweet. The room was dim and sparkly, making you feel like you were in a dream.

“What are you thinking about?” Asahi asked while you were sipping your punch. You'd been sitting together at your table silently with your cup in one hand and his hand in the other; watching your friends move on the dance floor.

“This just all feels too good to be true.” you placed your drink on the table and glanced back at him.

“I know what you mean.” he said, meeting your eyes, causing you to turn pink once more as a slow song started.

“Let's dance?” Asahi stood, pulling you up with him. 

With your heels you were closer in height and it felt nice to be so close to his face without having to look up.

You walked together into the crowd of dancing classmates. Asahi placed one hand around your lower back and his other hand took yours and held it to his chest. You moved your free hand around his neck.

You danced slow and close. Swaying gently to the music, feeling like it was just the two of you.

Your heart hadn't ever felt so loved. Thinking over some of your milestones in your head.

“Thank you, Asahi” you said.

“What for?” he asked, holding you a little tighter.

“For this year.” you felt shy again and wondered if he'd always have this effect on you. “For making me feel loved and safe again, for staying even though I was lost.”

Asahi's eyes glistened with your words, but he kept his composure, mostly. He leaned in to kiss you; it was sweet and romantic. 

“I also wanted to thank you.” Asahi spoke just so you could hear.

“Thank me? For what?” you asked.

“For giving me a chance. For helping me grow. For letting me be the one who gets to love you.”

God, you guys were sappy. But you were so overwhelmed with everything, it all just felt more lovely than you had ever known.

You leaned in to kiss him again as you moved your hand to hold his face, keeping the other held to his chest.

-

Your group ended up making it's way to a nearby park after the dance had ended. The conversation buzzed softly around you in the quiet of the night as everyone curled up on a set of benches. Asahi had you wrapped in his arms as you sat sideways in his lap, you leaned your head on his shoulder and yawned, trying to stay awake. 

“I think we're gonna take off, someone's falling asleep” Asahi said to your friends, chuckling at you.

“Alright, see you two this summer – take good care of her, Asahi” Michimiya sat up and walked over to you, placing a small kiss to your cheek. You gave her a lazy hug in return.

Asahi glanced at you both. “Don't worry, I will.”

He lifted you so you stood on your own, letting you cling to him in your state, and waved goodbye to your friends. You both made your way towards your apartment.

Asahi had his jacket slung over his shoulder, with his other hand in yours while you carried your shoes in your other hand at your side. Your dress swayed as you walked barefoot on the stone path. The park was dimly lit by light posts.

“Michimiya looked like she had a good time tonight” you smiled to yourself. “I'm so glad Daichi asked her to go”

“Yeah, me too. He wanted to ask her out all year.” Asahi chuckled.

“Wait really?” you lifted your head, “She liked him all year too!”

You both broke out into tired giggles at your friends.

Together you made your way up the stairs to your apartment, you leaned on Asahi as he unlocked the door. He lead you to your room where you walked right to the bed and fell on with an exaggerated sigh. You could hear him laughing at you as he left to grab water from the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter:
> 
> A pre-shower scene - mostly implied.  
> A lunch with your parents  
> And then NSFW by the end of the chapter.

The next morning you woke up still in your dress, sprawled around your partner. He was still in his dress pants and shirt, but had at least managed to take off his tie the night before.

You sighed, nuzzling into his chest. He mumbled, stretching in his sleep.

Looking at the clock, you saw there was just enough time for a shower before you had to meet up with your parents for lunch. You shuffled to sit up, realizing you hadn't even taken your make-up off the night before. Groaning, you got up and stumbled to the door.

Asahi snored quietly in your bed, the sound made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. You turned to him for a moment, savouring, before heading to the shower with a smile on your face.

-

You had just wrapped yourself in a towel when there was a knock at the door. 

“Coming!” you said as you opened it to find your sleepy boyfriend stood there still in most of his disheveled formal-wear.

“You could have woken me up” his voice was groggy from sleep but somehow still managed to have a hint of teasing.

“You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. And besides, I had to shower anyway” you responded, trying to pass him to leave the bathroom.

“And you didn't think I'd be interested?” Asahi laughed as he grabbed you playfully by the waist and threw you over his shoulder, walking you back into the bathroom while you shrieked and giggled. He put you back down in front of the shower, reaching over to turn it back on.

“We don't have time for THAT right now!” you pretended to hate the idea. 

“I wasn't assuming we'd do THAT, but you could.. still join me.” he quieted, looking at you with his soft brown eyes. You really wanted to.

Both of you had really grown together in the last year. You'd felt more and more comfortable with him every day and that made you feel more free at every step. Asahi was growing into a wonderful man, he was even getting more confident in himself.

You'd felt ready for a while, but with the bustle of final exams and graduation you hadn't had much time alone between the two of you. And you really didn't have the time right now to make love for the first time either, but maybe a shower couldn't hurt?  
You sighed at yourself, reaching up for him to meet you; Kissing as you both fumbled to get his clothes off.

Once he was down to his briefs you both pulled away to catch your breath. Without another word you moved to unwrap your towel.

Asahi watched you cautiously and swallowed as you breathed in, dropping your towel to the floor. All he did was look at you like you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen; how he always looked at you.

He stepped a bit closer, moving his hands to his waist band. He pushed his underwear down passed his hips, dropping them at his feet.

You placed your hands over his stomach muscles, letting your fingers trail down to his hips. He just held you as you admired him. You glanced back up and within another second he was kissing you. 

And with his hands on your hips, you stumbled your way into the shower together.

-

“Sorry we're late! Hi mom, dad – Mr and Mrs Azumane” you said, breathless from running to make your lunch.

“Hi Mr & Mrs L/N” Asahi stood, breath even, with his hand in yours. “Sorry if you've been waiting long!” You both managed to keep mostly straight faces.

Of course you were late because you lost track of time. You'd been able to dry your hair but Asahi's bun was still wet. You were both dressed more formal than your usual comfy attire; You wore black slacks and a light long sleeve shirt, Asahi wore a different button-up and tie with a pair of dark jeans.

“It's fine. We were just getting to know each other – let's sit!” your mom motioned for you both to join them.

-

Lunch was good. Your parents seemed to get along and Asahi was a perfect gentleman; Even though you'd occasionally make eye contact that made you feel a bit weak. Your hands tangled under the table, making you feel like a silly kid with a crush. Except all you could think about was that shower. You'd stuck to your guns and hadn't gone further than you planned. But you'd still been wet and naked together, helping wash the other with care. And you still couldn't get your mind out of the gutter.

-

After waving goodbye to your folks, you walked back to your apartment together.

“I think that went well, actually” Asahi spoke, mostly to himself, as you unlocked the door to your place. 

You had planned to spend the day together outside, but had headed home to change into more comfortable clothes. Once you'd locked the bolt on the door, you turned around as Asahi kicked off his shoes. He noticed your stillness and gave you a curious look.

You didn't want to go back outside, at least not right now. Right now you felt different, with one interest in mind. It felt like electricity had been buzzing through you since you left the house earlier.

Dropping your bag to the floor, you tugged him down by his tie so you could kiss him. He fumbled for a second but then wrapped his arms around you.

Your hands moved up into his hair, tongues dancing deeply and easily together. After a few moments, you parted and leaned your forehead against his.

“Where did THAT come from?” Asahi laughed breathlessly.

“I love you.” you said.

“I love you too, F/N” He lifted a hand to smooth some hair out of your face, keeping his other tight around you. “You know that.”

“Then will you make love to me?” you asked, quietly but unwavering. Tightening your hold around his neck.

He pulled his face away to read your expression. “Right now?”

“Yes.” you said with a quiet desperation. Searching his eyes in return.

Asahi smiled, and leaned in to kiss you lightly. He unwrapped his arms and placed them on the sides of your face; as your hands slid to hold his wrists. Your breaths turned to giggles and you ended up stumbling down the hallway, kissing and touching as you made your way to the bedroom.

When you got to the door, Asahi pushed you up against it. Giggles turned to quiet moans as you kissed as much as your lungs would allow. He grabbed you to lift you up so your legs closed around his waist.

A strong arm held you securely, moving the other to the door handle to open the door with you against it. 

Everything was racing until your back hit the bed. Asahi slowed, connecting your mouths even deeper. He tasted so good, so familiar, you couldn't ever get enough.

You began to unbutton his shirt from the top while he followed, unbuttoning from the bottom. He pulled it off, flinging it onto the floor and reaching for you again with his bare arms.

Getting far too hot, you tugged at your own sweater where you could. Asahi pulled away from your mouth and placed his hands on your sides, slowly pushing up your shirt and kissing your stomach as it lifted.

Once it was over your head and also thrown to the floor, you pulled him further over you onto the bed.

“F/N” he whispered, licking at your neck. You whimpered as his tongue moved over the crook of it. 

You'd made out like this before but because you knew it was actually leading somewhere this time it felt different. The two of you had discussed it before, how you wanted it to be, but nothing compared to the real thing.

Asahi's hands were now sliding under the waistband of your pants, causing you to reach for the buttons; Urgently you moved to kick them off. His hands pushed down over your curves, pulling another moan to fall from your lips.

You reached for the top button of his jeans, causing his hands to retreat from your hips to quickly tear them off.

“Do you want to get under the covers?” He asked, breath choppy, knowing you might be more comfortable wrapped up.

You nodded as he helped push you up to the pillows so you could both get under the blanket. Letting the passion hit hard again, his hands roamed your back and then up your thighs, lifting your legs around him.

Taking the lead on the next move, Asahi stopped the kiss to trace your lips with his. His hands wrapped around to the clasp on your bra. Your heart jumped with nerves and exhilaration as you lifted your back to help unhook it. As soon as it left your chest his mouth was on your breast, kissing and sucking at your nipple. You tugged at his hair, drowning in the pleasure from being touched like this. His tongue swirled, letting more of your breast into his mouth.

You were wet and it was only escalating. His dick matching in arousal as it pushed against the thin fabric of his boxers. 

Your hands roamed over his broad shoulders and down his back. He tongued his way back up to your mouth, letting you slide your hands over his ass. Things finally slowed again as you tugged at the fabric, so he shifted out of his underwear and leaned back in to kiss your cheek sweetly.

Your eyes met, travelling over each others faces for a moment. Your heart felt too big for your chest. Asahi sat back on his knees, lifting one of your legs to lay kisses to your ankle. You watched him as he spread affectionate touches up your calf.

His hands moved slowly and indulgently up your legs and hips until his fingers met your underwear; He looked up to meet your eyes, just to make sure.

Every step of every part of your relationship had been decided together. He always listened and never pressured you, and this was no different. If you had suddenly changed your mind right now you know he would stop and remind you that's totally okay.

But you didn't want to stop. You looked over him in front of you, feeling even more sure about this than before.

“It's okay” you reassured, looking at his hands and then back to his eyes. 

He delicately pulled your panties down over your legs and onto the floor with everything else. He crawled back over you when your hands instinctively reached out for your partner, finally letting your naked bodies press up against each other. 

You continued to kiss as he lifted you up so he was sitting and you straddled his lap. You ground against his hips and back into the hands he had clenched around your bottom. You kissed and tasted down his jaw and neck, moving your hands to massage at his shoulders. He groaned in your ear as you reached one hand down between you to wrap around his length. You ran your hand up and then back down, letting your thumb graze over the wet tip. Asahi shuddered, his grip flexing in pleasure.

He reached down to slow your hand, communicating with you through his eyes that he didn't want this to end too soon. When you understood, he held you around your middle with one arm, lifting you with him as he leaned forward to reach the dresser drawer next to your bed. You giggled and held on to him as best you could.

Grabbing a condom, he settled back with you on his lap and the blanket still wrapped around your waists. He tore open the package and you helped him roll it on.

You kissed a few more times, since you'd both waited so long for this you wanted to indulge in every single second of it.

Asahi reached his free hand down between you this time; dragging his fingers through your slit and smiling into your neck when he could feel how wet you were. You leaned your head back while he touched, grazing over your clit and then back into your opening.

“Asahi” you whispered, feeling desperate once more.

Knowing that voice, he pulled his fingers out of you, moving to wrap the same hand around his dick. You leaned back for a moment to make room, as he kept you sturdy with his other arm. Once he was lined up, you held onto his neck and very slowly lowered yourself down. 

You both moaned at the change, he'd let his head fall to your shoulder for a moment, overwhelmed. Before you moved again you kissed down his shoulder, sending reassuring reminders through his skin.

Asahi lifted his head to meet yours for one more tender kiss. 

He began to slowly pull out, helping lift you up and then back down again as your breath became uneven. You wondered if all the foreplay had helped because there wasn't any of the anticipated first-time pain, just sheer tightness. Your fingers began to claw at his back from the sensation. 

Once your breathing began to settle, he found an easy and deep rhythm, fucking you slowly in his lap as he trailed kisses over your chest and neck. Your head had dropped to his shoulder as you got used to the drag, together letting you get lost for a minute in the feeling. Getting easier and easier each time.

You leaned him back so he knew to lie down. Letting you straddle him and take more control.

He pushed deeper inside you, creating a ripple effect through your body each time. His strong hands roaming your chest and back down to your hips as you began to grind.

His moans were quiet but needing and you just wanted to hear him more. Your hands were on his chest for leverage while you moved against him, the friction of his lower stomach against your heat felt really good.

Realizing how soon it'd be over for him, Asahi let one hand move in front of you. He ran a finger over your clit, immediately causing a reaction as you ached. He continued to touch and massage over and around it while you rode him. He wasn't gonna be the only one getting off to this if he could help it.

Your back arched, clenching our fingers on his chest; grinding desperately against his body.

“I'm- I'm close” you acknowledged with a shiver.

“It's ok-ay.. me too” he panted. But he wanted you to come first before letting himself unravel so he held it together as best he could.

“Come, F/N. Just let go” He said through his dry throat, pressing and moving his thumb in the familiar way he knew would wreck you as it had in the past.

“Mm..mhm” you mumbled as you let his dick slide in and out a few more times as his hand around your hip moved to your ass. He massaged it hard, trying to match your pace. This sent shivers over you, your knot began unravelling around him. 

“Come with me, Asahi.” you begged in return, fucking him as your insides clenched. You let out a quiet cry as the waves of your orgasm crashed over.

As soon as those words groaned over your tongue he fucked up into you a few more times until it hit. You held to his chest, slowly massaging and calming him as the he bucked and came beneath you.

You leaned over him as he was momentarily still, he let you kiss his face as he caught his breath. His hands let go of where they'd held and glided up your back.

Leaving soft kisses and touches to quiet your hearts, you indulged in eachother and let the afterglow fill you up and overflow.

-

Asahi had gotten up first, carefully pulling out and throwing the condom in the bin. He came back from the bathroom with a towel to help you clean up.

He fell back onto the bed with a heavy exhalation, so exhausted and dazed. You pulled the blankets back over you both and leaned your head onto his chest, laying an arm over his torso.

“How do you feel?” he asked quietly.

“I feel like I can't feel my legs” you responded, causing him to chuckle.

“But I feel wonderful. ..How do you feel?” You asked with a slight sense of insecurity in your voice, you were still you after all.

“I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest.” he laughed breathlessly, “I just, I had no idea I could feel this much at one time”

“I had no idea I could feel this happy. This safe.” you admitted softly. 

Asahi ran his fingers through your hair, kissing your cheek sweetly at our words.

“I will always keep you safe, F/N.” he said, holding you a little tighter as your lips met once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you finished this fic, i really appreciate it:) Please leave a comment or anything to let me know what you thought. Also if anyone wants an epilogue or anything, let me know. 
> 
> This was (obviously) un-beta'd. It's hard to find a beta! if you happen to be willing to do that in the future for me, shoot me a message.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts (at the end or as you go) - this is the first chaptered fic I've ever written and i'm hella nervous about posting it since i'm still working on my writing.


End file.
